Of Wands and Decpeticons
by thewritingduo
Summary: Voldemort uses a new weapon for his cause- decepticons. This will ultimately cause the Boy Who Lived and our decepticon-defeater to collide and... Voldemort's daughter who claims to be on their side . Written by Kaitlyn and Tori. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Prologue- Written by Tori

''You betrayed me,'' he accused, his moon-grey eyes flaming with anger.

''I know I did, I just couldn't do it,'' she said, her emerald eyes filling with tears.

''I trusted you.''

''I know you did. I couldn't do it.''

''How could you?''

''This isn't right,'' she said, ''it's...''

''You betrayed me,'' he repeated once more.

''I know I did,'' she said, ''I'm sorry. I love you but this is wrong.''

She walked away, then ran, as she felt the sobs of her throat grow.

He screamed at the sky and swore he would never love again.

''Avada Kedarva!''

He threw the spell at her, but she dodged behind the nearest bush.

Behind the bush, she sobbed, clutching her stomach.

''Don't be like your father,'' she murmured.

The dream they both dreamed ended there.

**Okay so Kaitlyn had yet to update a story, I know... She will- we share writing the next chapter. Okay? I know this was short and kind of confusing but it will clear up. Sorry about the length.... Please review. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clicking metal, yelling and terrified screams filled the air. A evil, cold laugh was in the background. Missals and fire where all around. People where running all around. In all the confusion, the boy just stood there, stuck to the spot. He couldn't move. He just ...stood. He tried yelling as the cold laughing fighter in the distance, but he didn't seem to have a voice. he tried and tried to move or talk.........but he just ......couldn't. Why though? Then a large shadow cast over him. He tried to yell, but then he remembered that he couldn't. He scrunched his eyes up ready to fell the big missiles that where still shooting though the air, hit his body, but it never came just Samuel James Witwicky, get up right this second."

Sam's eyes popped open. He been having that dream ever since the battle at Mission city. He got up still raking his brain of why he has been having this dream............ what he didn't know was that another boy in England was sitting up, after having same dream........

''Having that dream again, Sam?'' Mikala asked.

Sam nodded, his eyes still big from the fear the dream invoked in him.

''Do you think it's a sign, Sam?''

''A sign of what?''

''That the decepticons are back or something...''

''That's ridiculous, Mikala and you know it.''

''I don't know, Sam. I mean maybe once or twice but all this...''

''Let's just go back to sleep. We can talk about it in the morning.''

''Fine but if it is, it's nothing to push aside.''

Sam walked down stars with Meakal on his heles. "Realy Sam, maybe you should tell Octomis or something, you've been waking up in the middle of tyhe night screasming once Sam. "Mikala said with worrying in her voice. "i am fine, just a dream. Dont worry.' Sam said,anoyed with her pestering. They ate breakfast, and Mekala said she would be right back. She wakled out sied and got in Bee. " hey bee, have you been noticing that Sam has been acting srangly asked the 'bot." well ya og course. He wont go to the NEST base anymore, and doesn't seem to like to tackle about what happened back at mission city."....(idk what else to write)

The night was dark and he heard,somthing. It sounded like clicking gears. He tried to run when a shadow incased him. He tryed to yell, But nether seemed to work. Like he was a robot shut down. But that is exactly what the shadow was. But he dient know that. Far away,he saw a figure stuck to the ground. It looked like he was glued to the ground. Both Harry and the other person heard a voice. A familiar voice. The cold,hard voice of..Volemort. Harry tryed to pull out his wand ,but he seemed frozen. He tryed to scream again, but that didn't work ether. He just stood ther. As the shadow gopt closer ,he scrunched his eyes up, not wonting to see the face that was about to kill.\ him, but then insted of killing him ,there was shoving.

"HARRY,HARRY,WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" "AAHHHHHHH.,Oh ,it just you" "harry what are you talking about" Said his friend,Ron. "oh...nothing,just a bad dream." "again Harry ,maybe you should see someone." "I AM FINE RON!!!!! I TOLD YOU THAT!!!!" "OK,OK BUT WHEN SOMTHING REALLY VAD HAPPENS ,DONT COME CRYING TO ME" "WHATEVER."

Hermione was still deeply worried about Harry, though she didn't say anything. The next day evil cars came to Hogwarts, ramming into the building. It was obvious that Voldemort, and somebody else under the Imperial spell was casting spells against Hogwarts. There were screams, cries, and the horrible sound of Dark spells being cast. ''And your dreams were nothing, Harry?'' she asked.

Harry, Hermione and Ron fought Voldemort with all their strength but they were no match for the evil cars.


End file.
